What is it? Dragons?
by Crownwell
Summary: Que podria mejorar My Hero Academia? Un Dragon! Sigamos a Andrew dentro de la academia viviendo aventuras con la clase 1 - A, nuevas experiencias, nuevas emociones y todo con el proporsito de converirse en un Dragon de leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui estoy con una nueva historia!

Si se preguntan por la otra que estoy escribiendo aun trabajo en ella, algo simplemente no cuadra cuando la revizo y espero ponto tener listo el siguiente chap.

Esta idea surgio creando un personaje secundario que me gusto demasiado para dejarlo secundario asi que aqui estamos.

Como ya saben nada de esto me pertenece solo el personaje que yo invente, creditos a los respectivos creadores que sin ellos no estaria aqui entreteniendo a otros.

M por si mi mente retorcida inventa cosas que no deberia.

Sin mas que agregar los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

Día del examen para entrar a UA, nuestro protagonista Andrew Daketashi caminaba tranquilo escuchando música hardcore combinada con voces de chicas lindas, también conocido como Kawaii Metal.

– Bien estudie lo suficiente – pensó leyendo notas en su celular – No debería tener problemas en el examen escrito pero me preocupa el examen práctico – Bloqueo su celular y lo coloco en el bolsillo frontal de su saco.

– Solo espero mi Quirk sea indicado para la prueba – se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Llego algo temprano a la prueba y decidió esperar fuera del establecimiento para relajarse un poco y eliminar algo los nervios. Saltaba de canción en canción hasta llegar a una indicada para el momento; nada mejor que la música de fondo de un jefe de Dark Souls.

Veía tranquilo a los demás alumnos pasar, un chico de lentes bastante serio, un rubio que dirigía una mirada asesina a quien se cruzara en su camino, una linda chica de pelo verde oscuro con una cara bastante seria, un chico peliverde que tropezaba…

Pero el chico nunca llego al suelo, en su lugar comenzaba a flotar gracias a lo que parecía el Quirk de una chica de pelo castaño – Nice Catch – pensó el chico y después de ver la reacción del peliverde dijo – Apuesto a que esos 2 terminan juntos si es que pasan el examen – a pesar de que reía internamente en su expresión se notaba la alegría.

Viendo que era la hora de entrar el chico se giro y comenzó a caminar pero lamentablemente sintió que su pie chocaba con algo y mientras se precipitaba al suelo…

– Maldición – El golpe se escucho bastante mal.

Se escucharon algunos pasos y al levantar la mirada vio la falda de una chica; sin pensarlo ni un momento uso la fuerza de sus brazos para rápido levantarse con la intención de evitar cualquier cliché de los animes ecchi.

– Eso te pasa por burlarte – después de limpiarse el polvo de su ropa subió la mirada para encontrarse con la chica de pelo verde oscuro y mirada seria, quien le entregaba su celular.

– Ciertamente, hahahahahaha– le contesto después de revisar que efectivamente su celular no estaba en la bolsa de su saco.

– Muchas gracias – tomo su celular sintiendo levemente la piel suave de la mano de la chica.

– No es nada, mucha suerte, Kero – la chica se despidió con la misma cara seria y entro al edificio.

– Acaso ella… – Sacudió su cabeza y entro al edificio a tomar su examen escrito.

Con ayuda de las notas de su celular se movió dentro de las instalaciones hasta poder encontrar el salón donde tomaría la prueba lo cual no tomo mucho tiempo, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con múltiples alumnos ya en su lugar listos para tomar la prueba, lo que llamo su atención fue cierta peculiar chica de pelo verde oscuro sentada revisando algunas cosas.

– Ha que coincidencia – pensó un momento antes de dirigirse al lugar desocupado a la derecha de la chica.

Se sentó y espero pacientemente a que comenzara el examen, dándose tiempo de mirar a sus compañeros alrededor; algunos estudiando un poco más antes de la prueba y algunos otros buscando eliminar sus nervios, especialmente un chico con pelo rojo puntiagudo y una chica de piel rosa.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la persona encargada de aplicar el examen entrara y comenzara el primer obstáculo para el ingreso a UA, tranquilo recibió su cuadernillo de preguntas, su hoja de respuestas y al recibir la señal comenzó a leer las preguntas preparándose mentalmente para contestar; se podía sentir la tensión en el aire ya que desde la primera pregunta ponían a prueba tus conocimientos.

Su lápiz bajo listo para contestar la primer pregunta pero justo cuando el grafito toco el papel la punta se rompió.

– OH NOOOOO! – Grito mentalmente Andrew – Tranquilo solo debo sacarle punta de nuevo y…– no se dio cuenta que estaba aplicando demasiada presión en el lápiz por su nervios a que esto fuera una señal de mala suerte que repentinamente el lápiz se partió en 2.

– OH SHIIIIIIIIITTT! – Volvió a gritar mentalmente – Tranquilo traje lápices de repuesto por si esto pasaba – pensaba con una expresión de horror.

– ¿Pasa algo? – El instructor le pregunto al ver la expresión del chico.

– Nada señor, solo necesito un nuevo lápiz – Guardo los restos del lápiz en una de sus bolsas y paso a buscar uno nuevo en las bolsas de su saco pero trágicamente no encontró ninguno.

– OH MY GOOOOOD! – Nuevamente su mente retumbo con su grito de dolor, si alguien estaba leyendo su mente en ese momento sus oídos sangrarían con el poder de los gritos de este chico, temblando de los nervios por la serie de eventos desafortunados buscaba desesperadamente alrededor de su lugar por si sus lápices se habían caído al sentarse y repentinamente un lápiz llego rodando desde su lado izquierdo.

Andrew recogió el lápiz y con una señal al instructor para que notara que había encontrado el lápiz que buscaba, regreso a su prueba. El lápiz de color verde tenía una pequeña calcomanía de una ranita la cual desvaneció los nervios del chico y a su vez dibujo una sonrisa en el.

– Ahora si… – Andrew contestaba la prueba con bastante fervor, con su espíritu al máximo y cada vez que sus nervios comenzaban a acumularse veía de nuevo la calcomanía y se esfumaban.

Después de un par de horas se levanto con confianza, ya que reviso 2 veces las respuestas, camino a entregar el examen y salió del aula; una vez fuera del aula toda esa confianza se desplomo, Andrew se recargo en la pared exhausto mentalmente calmando su corazón el cual sentía iba a explotar.

– Te fue bien supongo, kero – cuando el chico volteo se encontró con la heroína que había salvado su trasero en el examen, sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco y le agradeció profundamente casi abrazándola pero respeto su espacio personal y se limito a entregarle el lápiz aunque ella se negó y le indico que lo conservara para darle suerte lo cual desencadeno una serie de profundos agradecimientos por parte del chico.

– Tranquilo no fue nada, vamos debemos seguir a la siguiente parte de la prueba – La chica le señalo el pasillo por donde los demás aspirantes se dirigían al salir de la prueba escrita.

– Claro – exclamo con entusiasmo para después caminar con ella al auditorio donde se explicaría la siguiente fase.

Caminaron en silencio, el sin saber que decir o como presentarse, ella no parecía interesada, al final llegaron al auditorio y tomaron asiento sin compartir una palabra.

Frente a una enorme pantalla estaba el instructor que explicaría el examen pero justo antes de comenzar el presentador grito – EVERYBODY SAY HEY – y entro en pose esperando que alguien le contestara.

– HEY! – grito Andrew, atrayendo la atención de todos y sacando una ligera risa a su compañera de nombre que todavía le era desconocido.

– Que aburridos – dijo en voz normal volviendo a su asiento, la presentación siguió de forma normal mientras el leía un pequeño libro con información adicional, nada especial, lo que más llamo su atención era que los robots tenían un punto débil el cual aquellos con Quirks que eran más de utilidad que de combate podían aprovechar para desactivar dichos robots aunque obviamente no sería nada sencillo – Con mi Quirk no creo tener ningún problema en acabar con los robots – pensó para después ver que su compañera leyera la información – Se ve linda concentrada – sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

Ya terminada la presentación caminaron juntos en dirección a los cambiadores donde se pondrían ropa mas cómoda para el combate, en el camino intercambiando alguna que otra idea sobre la parte practica del examen hasta que llegaron al punto en que debían separarse – Ups, no le pregunte en que campo de entrenamiento le toco – pensó viendo la espalda de la chica alejarse.

Con algo de arrepentimiento entro al área para cambiarse, ya había muchos aspirantes cambiándose y no demoro en unirse, se quito el uniforme formal junto con sus zapatos, los guardo en su mochila y se coloco unos pantalones deportivos… y es todo.

Salió descalzo de la gran habitación y su cara no tardo nada en obtener un rubor rosa por lo embarazoso que se sentía al recibir las miradas de varias chicas las cuales se enfocaban en su bien formado cuerpo, sin hablar de las miradas de envidia de los chicos que no atraían nada de atención.

– Aaaaahh, que vergüenza pero no tengo opción… – Sin otra opción más que soportar la pena se dirigió a su área de entrenamiento para el examen práctico.

Se alejo de las puertas donde supuso se amontonarían las personas y comenzó a hacer estiramientos, atrayendo mas miradas.

– No creo que acepten exhibicionistas en la academia, kero – la chica se acerco a él, ella vestía un pantalón deportivo, unos tenis y una blusa blanca sencilla.

– Haha, muy graciosa, no tengo otra opción con mi Quirk – Le aclaraba a la chica mientras seguía con estiramientos; un ligero rubor se presento en las mejillas de la aun misteriosa chica al prestar atención al chico el cual tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, un rostro que ella categorizo lindo y obviamente un cuerpo bien formado.

– Listo – choco sus puños y su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de flamas, entrando en sus pantalones en lugar de quemarlos, las cuales al extinguirse revelaron escamas de color negro con algunos detalles de color rojo; sus brazos estaban llenos de dichas escamas, más gruesas en la parte exterior que en la interior del brazo, tenia garras, las escamas cubrían sus costados y una parte del pecho dejando libre el bien formado abdomen, no se veía debajo de sus pantalones pero seguía el patrón dejando libre el centro y cubriendo los costados.

Unas brazas más pequeñas aparecieron en su rostro mostrando escamas en sus mejillas y a los lados de su cabeza, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y le salieron cuernos; sus dientes ahora eran todos puntiagudos y sus pupilas se volvieron una línea, el color verde rodeaba la pupila un poco y el resto de la iris eran varios tonos de rojos por capas.

Andrew volteo a ver a la chica la cual parecía un poco sorprendida – ¿Te doy un aventón al comenzar? – señalo la entrada a la arena la cual estaba llena de gente.

– ¿Por qué ayudarías a un competidor? – La chica coloco un dedo debajo de sus labios como si estuviera confundida – Por la misma razón en la que tú me ayudaste en el examen escrito – La chica lo miro y asintió – ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? kero – Justo después de preguntar una llamarada erupto de la espalda de Andrew y al extinguirse se vieron un gran par de alas y una cola larga que terminaba con 2 garras puntiagudas que comenzaban poco antes de la punta de tal cola.

– Sube a mi espalda – Dada la orden Andrew se coloco en posición de salida como si estuviera por comenzar una carrera.

– Kero – La chica salto a la espalda del chico colocando sus pies en la parte escamada de su espalda, la cual estaba cubierta por completo solo que cerca del centro eran escamas delgadas, y usando sus grandes manos para aferrarse a sus hombros.

Repentinamente se escucho un gran GO! y sin dudarlo Andrew se disparo dentro del área del examen, para cuando los demás reaccionaron por la repentina señal el dúo ya tenía algo de ventaja.

– Listo – Andrew freno usando sus alas y la chica salto de su espalda para caer sobre un robot y desactivarlo.

Andrew bajo al piso y golpeo en la cara a un robot de 3 puntos – Ups me excedí – exclamo tratando de destrabar su brazo, una vez libre escucho como la chica se alejaba riendo.

Sin más distracciones Andrew volaba acabando con tanto robot se encontrara en su camino usando sus garras, dando patadas en la cabeza del enemigo o apuñalándolos con su cola; la ventaja que consiguió al inicio se termino rápido ya que encontraba mas participantes peleando con robots pero aun así no dudo en terminar cualquier robot que estuviera cerca respetando a los que estaban en pleno combate con otro participante.

Casi exhausto se topo con un robot de 3 puntos el cual disparo misiles los cuales bloqueo con sus alas – Ouch, si bien no volarían a alguien en pedazos si dan un buen golpe – El robot al confirmar que su objetivo seguía de pie se preparo para disparar mas misiles y en cuanto las compuertas se abrieron Andrew exhalo una poderosa llamarada de color negro que se volvía roja al dispersarse y alcanzo los misiles antes de que fueran disparados haciéndolos explotar.

Repitió la misma estrategia con varios robots iguales que lo rodeaban hasta que quedo el área libre – Ufff, creo que tengo más que suficientes puntos – se limpio el sudor de la frente.

– Ayude a alguno que otro chico que estaba en aprietos ¿Eso me dará algo de puntos? es algo heroico al fin de cuentas – Un estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos y al voltear en la dirección del sonido, al final de la calle vio a un robot gigante – ¿Cómo es que eso vale 0? – se cuestiono haciendo pose como si sujetara un abrigo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Varias personas corrían del enorme robot, si bien te dijeron que lo evitaras mejor evitarlo, pero gracias a su visión mejorada pudo ver que no muy lejos frente al robot corría una chica de pelo rubio con cuernos y lo que parecían pesuñas; lucia agotada y se movía de forma errática – Está agotada, a ese paso la alcanzara dentro de poco – Andrew se coloco en la misma posición que al inicio, listo para lanzarse a otra carrera.

– Cuando llegue al cruce de calles podre sacarla del camino sin problemas – pensó pero lamentablemente su preocupación creció cuando la chica de pelo verde oscuro apareció de la nada y comenzó a ayudar a la otra chica.

–A ese paso podrán…– pero nuevamente el robot lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando introdujo su brazo completo en el edificio que tenia a lado y a juzgar por cómo comenzó a moverse Andrew se lanzo sin pensar; mientras tanto el robot arrastraba su brazo dentro del edificio destruyendo todo a su paso derribando la edificación y con fuerza lanzo una gran cantidad de escombros frente a él.

Mientras tanto la chica de verde saltaba, no muy lejos a causa de la otra chica, evadiendo los escombros que caían alrededor, un gran pedazo de concreto cayó frente a ellas asustando a la chica verde cancelando su salto, intento a un lado pero cayo otro y otro, buscaba alertada una dirección a la cual saltar y salir del peligro pero los escombros seguían cayendo sin cesar cada vez más grandes.

De repente se vieron cubiertas por una enorme sombra, se escuchaban los golpes de las enormes piedras pero todas caían alrededor de la sombra…

– Drágon – exclamo la chica rubia de cuernos y al levantar la peliverde la mirada entendió la reacción de la chica.

Sobre ellas estaba un enorme dragón de escamas negras y rojas bloqueando los escombros – Suban – ordeno con una profunda voz y acerco sus manos, las chicas no hesitaron y subieron a ellas; el dragón cerro un poco sus manos para cubrir mejor a las chicas ya que no cabían por completo y con sus alas se alejo del robot volando en reversa varias cuadras atrás, dejo a las chicas a lado de un edificio.

– Cúbranse – las chicas se alejaron y el dragón se paro en sus patas traseras liberando un poderoso rugido.

El enorme robot lo tomo como siguiente objetivo y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, el anunciante indico que quedaba poco para terminar la prueba, el dragón inhalo profundamente para después comenzar a exhalar fuego pero extrañamente la flama no llegaba lejos, pronto la flama se extinguió y en su lugar el interior de su hocico emitía una poderosa luz; cerro el hocico, clavo sus garras frontales al suelo, extendió sus enormes alas y al abrir de nuevo el hocico exhalo un poderoso rayo de luz al cual el robot reacciono bloqueando con sus brazos.

El ataque del dragón no duro mucho pero fue suficiente para abrir un enorme agujero en el robot, si bien no lo atravesaba por completo el daño fue suficiente para que la enorme maquina comenzara a destruirse y desplomarse; la chica regreso saltando y pudo observar mejor al dragón, se asemejaba al chico de hace rato; las garras en la cola, las alas aunque ahora había otro par más pequeño que se abría principalmente de forma vertical, los cuernos y el color de las escamas.

– Creo que… me excedí…– escucho al dragón hablar levemente mientras humo negro salía de su hocico y su nariz, sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar y el dragón se desplomo.

Poco después de haberse desplomado el dragón se cubrió en llamas y conforme estas se desvanecían el dragón lo hacía por igual, al final quedo Andrew en su forma humana boca abajo en el asfalto.

– Dovahkiin – escucho la chica que alguien gritaba en la lejanía, como desconocía su significado no le presto atención – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto al chico.

– B–bien, solo m–me quede sin jugo – sin cambiar su posición Andrew levanto el pulgar, intento levantarse pero sus brazos comenzaron a temblar y volvió a desplomarse al piso golpeándose la cara.

La chica de pelo rubio se acerco y junto a la peliverde lo levantaron y ayudaron a salir del área; ya estando fuera un equipo médico se acerco a ellos para revisar sus heridas, las chicas solo tuvieron uno que otro golpe leve mientras el chico solo era el cansancio extremo; la rubia de cuernos agradeció múltiples veces a ambos antes de retirarse.

La chica peliverde le agradeció y comenzaba a alejarse – ¡Espera! – exclamo el chico.

– ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo y caminamos juntos de regreso? – La chica lo miro confundido – No creo que sea buena idea relacionarme con un exhibicionista – disfruto la cara del chico al recibir esa broma de nuevo y asintió – Te espero afuera, kerokero – la mirada del chico se ilumino y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a cambiarse.

Ya estando fuera la chica mandaba un rápido texto de que tardaría un poco más en regresar y poco tiempo después apareció su compañero con su antigua ropa formal, esta vez sin el saco y con la camisa abierta mostrando una playera de tirantes blanca debajo.

– A todo esto nunca nos presentamos – la chica lo miro – Mi nombre es Daketashi Andrew – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– Asui Tsuyu – le contesto mientras seguía su camino.

Ambos se detuvieron en una tienda de conveniencia e ingresaron a ella – Elije lo que gustes yo invito – Tsuyu asintió tomo un panecillo dulce y una bebida natural, esperaba al chico en la caja cuando el llego con un RedBull, un Monster y un Volt.

La cajera lo vio confundido pero prosiguió a cobrar las cosas y los chicos abandonaron el lugar con sus "bocadillos".

– No creo que eso sea muy saludable – agrego Tsuyu al ver como el chico ingería el RedBull velozmente, liberando una pequeña flama cuando termino.

– Créeme gracias a mi metabolismo es la mejor forma de recuperar mi energía, a lo mucho me siento más somnoliento de lo normal pero solo significa que dormiré bien en la noche – Guardo el Volt para el ultimo y abrió el Monster para comenzar a beberlo más lentamente mientras la chica disfrutaba de su bocadillo y la bebida.

Caminaban conversando de cosas al azar, el chico averiguo un poco mas de Tsuyu y su Quirk expresándole que era algo realmente asombroso especialmente el hecho de que no parecía tener ninguna desventaja.

– Quizás si entrenas puedas cubrirte con algún veneno como esas ranas mortales coloridas – ambos tuvieron la misma imagen mental de la ranita.

– Por cierto ¿Vives en esta dirección? ¿O será que me estas acosando? – Tsuyu le pregunto a Andrew con un dedo en su barbilla y después señalo un auto de policía – Bastante oportuno, Kero – Andrew puso una cara seria – Haha, muy graciosa –.

– De hecho no – señalo detrás de ellos con su pulgar – Debería haber partido caminos contigo varias cuadras atrás – Ella lo miro confundida – Pero no podía dejar que una linda chica caminara sola a casa – Un ligero color rojo apareció en las mejillas de Tsuyu.

Poco después llegaron a un edificio de departamentos – Bueno aquí vivo – Dijo la chica deteniéndose en la entrada y girando a ver de frente a Andrew.

– Muy bien Asui en tal caso espero nos veamos de nuevo en UA – Con una sonrisa el chico se despidió.

– Dime Tsuyu, solo mis amigos me dicen así – el chico sintió un ligero calor en el pecho.

– En tal caso, dime Andre, solo mis amigos me dicen así… si los tuviera – dijo lo último en voz baja.

– Ahora lo tienes, kero – esto causo una sonrisa en la cara de Andre y ella pensó que se veía lindo.

– Buenas noches Tsuyu – Tsuyu asintió y el chico partió camino a casa con el sol a medio camino de ocultarse.

Ya en su casa, la cual también era un departamento, entro anunciando su llegada y fue a conversar con sus padres sobre el examen los cuales estaban en la cocina preparando la cena.

– Bienvenido hijo – su madre lo recibió con cariño.

– No nos hagas esperar, cuéntanos como te fue – Su padre lo miraba interesado.

Andrew les conto un resumen de todo, del examen, de sus momentos de mala suerte, de cómo alguien le salvo el trasero y como le devolvió el favor, omitiendo la parte del robot gigante.

– Pero dime hijo, ¿Pudiste mantenerte controlado y verte como alguien bastante profesional que sabía lo que hacía? – Le pregunto su madre.

– ¿O por alguna razón te dejaste llevar y terminaste tirado en el piso exhausto? – Le pregunto su padre.

Andrew levanto un dedo en señal de que buscaba objetar pero termino señalando a su padre.

– Yay, Págame – extendió la mano a su esposa y ella depósito varios billetes en ella.

– Vaya padres usando a su hijo para apostar – Se quejo con tono burlón.

– Ya sabemos que vas a pasar, llevas años estudiando y entrenando para este examen – Su padre llevo platos de curri a una pequeña mesa frente a la cocina.

– Pero tienes la tendencia a dejarte llevar, especialmente si hay una chica linda que llame tu atención – Agrego su madre alertando a su hijo, quien pensaba en cierta chica de cabello verde.

La pequeña familia cenaba tranquila, viendo la TV y discutiendo de algunas cosas; Andrew lavo los platos sucios, tomo un baño y se lanzo a su cama.

– Ahora que lo pienso… – Veía el cielo estrellado – Debí pedirle su número – se dijo a sí mismo.

Sus ojos pesaban y sin mucha dificultad se quedo dormido.

Los días pasaron, Andrew no perdió el tiempo, siguió entrenando física y mentalmente, salía a correr y repasaba sus notas para no llegar a olvidar algún tema de clase…

PERO DE REPENTE ENTRO SU PADRE PATEANDO BRUTALMENTE LA PUERTA ALERTANDO A SU HIJJO – ANDREEEE! YA LLEGOO! – Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron por la sorpresa y el susto.

– Vamos tu madre está abajo esperando para ver los resultados – Andrew dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió junto a su padre a la mesa donde estaba su madre esperando impaciente.

Andrew tomo el sobre y comenzó a retirar lentamente el sello de cera.

– SOLO ROMPELO – Grito su madre desesperada, causando que su hijo rompiera el sobre de la sorpresa.

Unos papeles cayeron a la mesa junto con un disco extraño el cual comenzó a proyectar una imagen en el aire.

– Aquí estoy como una proyección holográfica! – El héroe numero 1 se presento.

– ALL MIGHT! – Exclamaron los 3.

– Joven Daketashi me es un placer indicarle que usted paso con muy buenos resultados la prueba – los padres felicitaban a su hijo mientras una pantalla descendía a un lado del héroe proyectado.

– Veamos, en la prueba escrita… – Se creó un ligero suspenso mientras aparecían los resultados en pantalla… – Puntuación perfecta!– All might apretaba su puño frente a él – Ahora veamos tu desempeño en la prueba practica –.

La imagen en la pantalla cambio a cuando se atoro su brazo en el robot – Si bien te dejaste llevar al inicio – su padre lo vio con cara de "te lo dije" a su esposa – Supiste controlarte, atacabas con precisión y habilidad– Salían imágenes de cómo terminaba rápido con robots y su madre le dedico una mirada de "Mhmm" a su esposo

– Si recibías un golpe aprendías y te adaptabas – salió la parte de los misiles y sus llamas – Muy buen desempeño joven Daketashi –.

La pantalla cambio – La última parte de la prueba – apareció una nueva leyenda en él la pantalla – Puntos de rescate, Si, esas pequeñas acciones heroicas durante la prueba también se tomaron en cuenta – Salían imágenes donde llevaba a Tsuyu en su espalda, salvando a alguien de una caída, protegiendo a otro participante de las flamas que alguien generaba sin cuidado con su Quirk.

– Oh, esta es mi parte favorita, Veamos! – All might saco un pequeño vaso con palomitas y comenzó a comer emocionado mientras Andrew puso cara de "OH NO!".

Sus padres vieron su expresión y luego la proyección de nuevo – No recibías merito alguno por acabar con ese villano pero… – Salió en pantalla la chica en riesgo y Andrew en posición de lanzamiento – No dudabas en lanzarte y pensabas en los posibles escenarios, pero de repente…– Entonces Tsuyu salió a escena y la mirada de Andrew en ese momento cambio.

– Supiste predecir lo que el villano haría a continuación y sin mas dudas te lanzaste a la acción – Andrew volaba en escena mientras Tsuyu evadía los escombros y se vio como de una enorme bola de fuego aparecía el dragón y aterrizaba bloqueando los escombros.

– Ohohohoho sigue lo mejor – Dijo All might mientras se proyectaron los momentos en donde Andrew se retiraba, dejaba a las chicas y disparaba el poderoso laser.

– Maravilloso – dijo el héroe en la proyección – Sin más que agregar te esperamos en la academia para que comiences tu entrenamiento y te conviertas en héroe profesional – All might mostro los brazos abierto y se preparo – Díganlo conmigo, PLUS U – repentinamente la proyección termino causando ligeras risas.

Su padre reviso la lista de lo que se necesitaba y se levanto para colocarse en pose heroica señalando la puerta – Muy bien hijo mío salgamos a conseguirte todo lo que necesitas! – Andrew volteo y contesto –Ya tengo todo pa – su padre perdió la pose heroica y lo volteo a ver.

– ¿Enserio? – Andrew asintió y su padre le entrego la lista – En tal caso pidamos comida para celebrar! – Tomo pose heroica de nuevo señalando la ventana.

– ¿Pizza les parece bien? – Dejo la pose heroica para preguntarle a su familia quienes asintieron.

– Excelente! – Rápidamente realizaba la orden en una aplicación de su celular.

– Preparare todo para el día – les aviso a sus padres, los cuales asintieron, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Con alegría preparaba todo para la siguiente etapa de su vida, emocionado por las cosas nuevas que podría experimentar, nuevos retos tanto físicos como mentales, la idea de desarrollar aun más su habilidad y quizás ¿un romance de preparatoria?; todo con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su nueva amiga en clase.

– Le pediré su número a penas tenga la oportunidad – comento.

* * *

Y eso es todo

Espero les haya gustado, me diverti mucho escribiendo esta historia y espero ustedes se diviertan leyendola

Que la pasen bien y espero nos volvamos a leer pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

AW YEA

Nuevo Cap, que bueno es tener algo de tiempo libre aunque se que no durara.

Como ya saben nada me pertenece a lo mucho el personaje nuevo pero nada mas.

Solo escribo porque me divierte y espero se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo me divierto escribiendo.

* * *

Andrew se levanto temprano el primer día, se dio un baño, se coloco el uniforme y desayuno con sus padres conversando sobre algunas cosas de la academia, sin duda seria una increíble experiencia; después de un rato ya estaba en la puerta colocándose sus tenis y mochila en hombros.

\- ¿Traes todo hijo? – le dijo su padre con ojos llorosos y el chico solo asintió.

\- Todavía no se va y ¿Ya estas llorando? – le dijo su esposa.

\- Pero crecen tan rápido – su padre rompió en llanto, su madre le envió un beso a su hijo y le indico que partiera.

Andrew salió del apartamento y abandono el edificio; caminaba normalmente pero una sensación de ansiedad le invadía el pecho y poco a poco aumentaba su velocidad, su casa no estaba muy lejos de la academia así que podía llegar a pie, tomar el autobús era una opción pero, como si fuera un efecto secundario de su Quirk, prefería ahorrar dinero así como en varias leyendas sobre dragones que protegían enormes tesoros el sentía la necesidad de juntar riquezas por si las necesitaba más tarde, no era alguien materialista así que simplemente el dinero seguía creciendo poco a poco.

Después de un tiempo Andrew se encontraba trotando, era difícil contener la emoción, y pronto llego a la academia, atravesó la puerta de seguridad sin problemas para después encaminarse a su salón con una parada al baño primero ya que era demasiada la emoción.

\- Salón 1 – A – Pensó y con la ayuda de varias señales llego al salón sin problemas; ahí se encontraba parado frente a la puerta preguntándose porque era tan grande, pero al final era una pregunta sin mucho sentido así que solo entro.

Para su sorpresa ya habían 3 estudiantes, un chico de lentes que le parecía conocido pero no lograba recordad de donde, un chico rubio relajado en su asiento con los brazos detrás de la nuca y una chica de cabello negro sujetado de forma un poco extraña pero en su opinión le quedaba bien.

Tomo asiento en la primera fila entrando en el segundo asiento, su lugar preferido estando cerca de la pizarra pero sin ser el primero de la fila, aun era temprano y se distrajo un poco con su celular, poco a poco llegaban más alumnos aunque no le prestaba atención a ninguno.

\- Vaya si lograste pasar, kero – Una voz familiar lo saco de su concentración obligándolo a voltear a ver a la persona.

\- Que gusto que tu también, incluso estamos en la misma clase – Con una sonrisa le contesto mientras la chica seguía con su mirada seria.

\- ¿Esta libre? – Tsuyu señalo al asiento detrás de él y Andrew solo asintió

Andrew se giro en su lugar y la vio tomar asiento, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero verla le causaba una extraña sensación, pero no una sensación extraña de las malas, no, era una sensación extraña extrañosamente buena; pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello…

\- Fue un poco difícil la espera ¿No crees? – la chica le pregunto ya que termino de acomodarse en su lugar dejando su saco en el respaldo del asiento.

\- Bastante – rio y de ahí ambos conversaron un poco.

Pronto su "Homeroom teacher" llego, un tal Aizawa quien tenía un aspecto genial según la opinión de Andrew, Aizawa pronto comenzó a dar indicaciones, lo primero del día serian pruebas físicas y luego continuarían con clases normales, por ultimo les indico que se colocaran el uniforme deportivo y salió del aula.

\- Me pregunto si usaremos nuestros Quirks, ugh no quiero desvestirme en frente de todos – pensó algo irritado ya que el maestro no dio tiempo para preguntas.

Ya sus compañeros de clase salían así que tomo sus cosas y fue a los vestidores a cambiarse; los demás chicos platicaban, probablemente ya se conocían o se acababan de conocer, mientras Andrew se cambiaba colocándose sus tenis sin calcetones para quitárselos más fácil.

Después de caminar un poco llego al área donde serian las pruebas y el maestro comenzó a dar las indicaciones, parecían pruebas simples como las que realizas en la secundaria pero ya que ahora están en una academia de héroes se tenía permitido usar tu Quirk, una chica grito comentando que sería una actividad bastante divertida.

\- Ciertamente, excepto la parte donde me tengo que desvestir – pensó un momento.

Aizawa sonrió maléficamente y agrego que aquellos que quedaran en último lugar serian categorizados como "incapaces" y serian expulsados – Hory shit – pensó Andrew.

El maestro dio comienzo a las pruebas, la primera seria una carrera, Andrew no perdió el tiempo y corrió a una banca cercana, se quito los zapatos, el suéter y por último la playera quedando solo con sus pantalones.

Ya habían comenzado y regreso corriendo a hacer fila, se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros, ninguna de interés solo miradas de incomodidad o disgusto, esta ultima de parte de la chica de pelo negro quien sería su compañera.

Andrew solo bajo la mirada y su cuerpo se envolvió en flamas tomando su forma semi-humana escuchando algunos "oh" de algún lado; la fila avanzo rápido y se coloco en posición, clavo un poco sus garras frontales en la tierra, extendió un poco sus alas sin afectar a su compañera, su cola se movía un poco de un lado a otro, se dio la señal y se lanzo a toda velocidad agitando un poco las alas para seguir en el aire obteniendo un tiempo de 4.01 segundos; por último se detuvo en el aire batiendo un poco las alas.

\- Nada mal, kero – se giro para ver a su compañera.

\- Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal Tsuyu – se rieron un poco y siguieron a la siguiente prueba.

La siguiente prueba era la fuerza de agarre, en esta salió victorioso, escucho que alguien gritaba que el chico de 6 brazos alcanzaba 540 kg, Andrew paso por poco los 700 kg.

\- Wow, aunque bueno era de esperarse – Tsuyu le dedico algo así como un cumplido, causándole una extraña sensación.

\- ¿Supongo el apretón de manos no es una opción? – Tsuyu rio un poco ante su broma y juraría que también la chica de pelo castaño.

Pasaron al salto de larga distancia y pues era algo simple ya que podía volar, solo cruzo volando sin problemas, siguiente eran los saltos laterales donde no obtuvo tan buenos resultados pero quedando no muy lejos de los mejores.

Pasaron a arrojar la pelota siendo la más sorprendente la chica de pelo castaño quien logro infinito y la chica de pelo negro que literalmente saco un cañón de su estomago y disparo la bola, Andrew lanzo con todas sus fuerzas y mientras la pelota volaba aspiro profundo, su garganta se inflamo un poco y al abrir la boca disparo una bola de fuego que exploto al impactar con la pelota aumentando la distancia alcanzando casi los 800 metros.

Las siguientes pruebas fueron de resistencia y Andrew logro también buenos resultados, mientras mas estamina más puede mantener su transformación así que las pruebas no fueron problema alguno.

Las pruebas terminaron y Aizawa revelo que lo de la expulsión era una mentira y varios alumnos se vieron aliviados; el maestro dio por terminada la prueba física y todos comenzaban a regresar, Andrew fue a recoger sus cosas rápidamente jurando que vio a All Might a lo lejos escondido como una colegiala admirando a su crush.

Ya en los vestidores algunos se acercaron para hacerle preguntas, primero der porque se desvistió en frente de todos y sin problema les explico la peculiaridad de su Quirk; mas preguntas sobre su Quirk surgieron y las contesto sencillamente diciendo que era un Dragón, aunque se molesto con el pequeño de las pelotas moradas pues le pregunto si ahí abajo también era el de un Dragón pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo el chico de lentes, cuyo nombre escucho era Tenya Iida, indico que debían volver pronto mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos como un robot así que todos terminaron rápido de arreglarse y volvieron al aula.

El día prosiguió como se había mencionado, con clases normales aunque eran más avanzadas que cualquier otra escuela normal, se veían ejercicios bastante difíciles pero al final del día Andrew pudo con todo lo que le arrojaban.

Ya sonaba el timbre de salida y todos se preparaban para retirarse, algunos quejándose con la cantidad de tarea que había desde el primer día pero a nuestro chico no le importo.

\- Me pregunto si podre… - pensaba en caminar de regreso con Tsuyu pero se vio interrumpido cuando una chica literalmente hizo lo que él tenía planeado; Andrew solo suspiro, tomo sus cosas y partió, colocándose sus audífonos al salir para distraerse con música Hardcore de regreso a casa.

Un viaje tranquilo de regreso…

Nada especial sucedió en casa, llego saludando a sus padres y se fue a hacer su tarea, siendo algo tonto debía dedicarse un poco más a sus estudios, logro terminar todo justo cuando su madre lo llamaba para cenar, ya en la mesa les conto sobre su día y lo emocionante que era estar cerca de héroes profesionales.

Terminaron de cenar y Andrew ayudo con los platos para después darse un baño y por ultimo recostarse en su cama.

\- Me lleva no le pedí su número – un poco molesto se distrajo con el celular un rato para después irse a dormir.

Segundo día…

Nada especial, desayuno con sus padres, camino a la escuela, saludo a Tsuyu y algunos compañeros mas, fueron clases normales con una ida al gimnasio de la escuela antes del almuerzo; el gimnasio era increíble, tenia equipo para que pudiera entrenar literalmente cualquier estudiante sin importar su Quirk, Andrew se perdió un poco con Tsuyu quien fue a una área grande para entrenar su agilidad, era como un área de Parkour enorme y Tsuyu saltaba moviéndose con bastante fluidez como si ella fuera un pez dentro del agua.

\- No me imagino cuando este dentro del agua – Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos y comenzó a entrenar un poco.

Ya de regreso en el aula, todos se preparaban para salir a comer, Andrew estaba sentado en su lugar esperando por la señal de salida.

\- Quizás podría comer con… - pero nuevamente las cosas no salieron como pensaba ya que una chica invitaba a Tsuyu a comer con ella y la misma accedía sin dudarlo.

Andrew solo suspiro y se dirigió al comedor, el día anterior trajo su obento y comió solo en una banca en el patio; esta vez tentado por ver la cafetería decidió comprar comida y quedo maravillado, la cafetería estaba bien equipada, tenían una gran variedad de comida, eran precios razonables y por su olor sabia que todo estaba delicioso.

Pidió un tazón grande de ramen y un refresco, encontró lugar en una mesa un poco alejada, tomo lugar en un extremo y se dispuso a comer dirigiendo unas miradas a la chica que se sienta detrás de él en el aula causándole una extraña sensación; Andrew se dedico a comer y olvidarse de esa sensación bastante extraña.

El día término de la misma forma, estudiando, tarea, ida a casa con música hardcore, terminar la tarea, cenar con padres, ayudar, baño, molestarse por no poder pedirle el contacto a Tsuyu y dormir por ultimo.

Llego el viernes y el maestro Aizawa les indico que el día de hoy habría un entrenamiento especial y fue entonces cuando…

\- **Aquí estoy, entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!** – All Might entro por la puerta… no tanto como una persona normal y literalmente todos en el aula lo recibieron con alegría gritando su nombre.

El símbolo de la paz les indico sobre una prueba de combate que realizarían en un área de simulaciones, unos maletines emergieron de la pared y se les indico que eran sus trajes de héroe, todos se emocionaron rápidamente tomando el maletín con el numero que concordaba con su asiento; los alumnos comenzaban a dirigirse a los vestidores y All Might detuvo a Andrew.

\- Joven Daketashi, lamento informarle que la parte "especial" de su traje de héroe aun no esta lista – All might le explico con un ligero tono de decepción.

\- No hay problema All might – el chico le contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Excelente, en todo caso, Andando! – All might señalo la salida y rápido todos se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Un cambio de atuendo más tarde…

Sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos en el área de simulaciones, había trajes bastante interesantes, desde un chico con armadura y capa brillante hasta trajes bastante reveladores; el traje de Andrew era un simple pantalón de combate con los colores de sus escamas, en la parte superior vestiría un traje ajustado que le llegaba hasta el cuello sin mangas pero como lo estaban haciendo con fibras de su cabello, las cuales el equipo encargado de hacer los trajes recolecto después de clases unos días durante la semana, para evitar que se destruya al cambiar de forma.

Escucho al pequeño con esferas moradas en la cabeza que decía que el curso de héroe era el mejor mientras le lanzaba miradas al traje ajustado le la chica castaña.

\- ¿Enserio? – pensó molestándose con el pequeño.

\- Parece que aun conservas ese mal habito, kero – una voz familiar llamo su atención y al girar…

\- OH BOI – pensó mientras sentía que su dragón interior exhalaba una poderosa llamarada dentro de él al ver el traje de heroína de su compañera.

\- Te vez bastante bien Tsuyu – le dijo sin pensar y la chica se avergonzó un poco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ante su repentina declaración All Might explico en qué consistiría la actividad del día, era un simple un combate de 2 vs 2 con el escenario de recuperar un objetivo, este caso era una bomba.

Se formaron los equipos, Andrew le toco con un tal Shoji Mezo y se fue a reunir con él mientras el primer equipo se preparaba para comenzar la prueba.

\- Hey – Le hablo al chico alto de 6 brazos.

\- Daketashi ¿cierto? – una boca se formo en la punta de uno de sus brazos extras.

\- Así es Shoji, un placer – Shoji asintió mientras All might daba comienzo a la practica con los primeros equipos, ambos observaron con detalle.

\- Ha, mira nada más – Andrew pensó al ver que era el chico de cabello verde rizado que se llamaba Midoriya y la chica de pelo castaño de nombre Uraraka formaban el primer equipo.

El ambiente se volvió bastante tenso pues pronto el combate entre Midoriya y el rubio de nombre Bakugo se torno bastante brutal, no se podía escuchar lo que ellos conversaban pero el rubio peleaba con la intención de herir gravemente a Midoriya, con sus guantes creó una gran explosión con la cual estaba seguro si golpeaba al chico lo hubiera logrado su objetivo de herir al peliverde, al final gano el equipo de Midoriya después de que creara un enorme agujero en el edificio con uno de sus golpes, el cual ni siquiera hizo contacto con el edificio, Uraraka recupero la bomba al final.

Después de ese combate tan intenso no quedaba más opción que pelear con todo, dar el máximo esfuerzo, pronto toco el turno de Andrew y Shoji y seria contra la chica de pelo negro cuyo nombre era Yaoyorozu y el pequeño pervertido llamado Mineta.

\- ¿Alguna idea Shoji? – Andrew le pregunto a su compañero.

\- Encontrar la habitación y buscar la forma de entrar – Shoji creó una boca en uno de sus brazos extra – Creo su estrategia será defender la bomba – termino de explicar.

\- Ciertamente, no sabemos que tanto es capaz de crear Yaoyorozu y el pequeño no se ve muy apto para pelear – Andrew se transformo mientras pensaba con una mano en la barbilla.

\- Pienso que nuestra mejor opción es neutralizarlos, yo me encargo de la chica – Andrew expreso su idea y Shoji asintió.

Se dio la señal de inicio, Shoji creó ojos y oídos en sus brazos extra y avanzaron rápido dentro de la edificación; sin mucha demora encontraron la habitación donde estaba la bomba y parecía que ambos villanos discutían, Shoji se movía a lo largo de la pared con varios oídos en sus brazos buscando el mejor lugar para entrar, se detuvo y señalo el lugar, Andrew se coloco en posición, respiro profundo y golpeo el muro con bastante fuerza causándole gran daño, prosiguió golpeando el muro en el mismo punto mientras Shoji entro a otra habitación y regreso con un trozo de madera.

Después de varios golpes el muro estaba débil, Andrew retrocedió para después impulsarse a toda velocidad y atravesar el muro con ambos brazos frente a él, justo en el momento en el que entro Mineta comenzó a arrojar sus esferas moradas las cuales Andrew bloqueo con una de sus alas y exhalo fuego por debajo de la misma obligando a Mineta a cesar su ataque y buscar refugio; Shoji entro y uso la espalda de Andrew para impulsarse y ganar algo de altura notando que la bomba estaba rodeada de trampas y las esferas moradas de Mineta; Andrew se giro justo a tiempo para bloquear con su brazo un golpe que la chica le descargaba con un arma sobre su cabeza, el arma simplemente reboto y la chica retrocedió.

El arma era como una lanza pero parecía tener un hacha pequeña que cruzaba debajo de la punta – Cool un Halbert – Andrew reconoció el arma, calmo su respiración y se lanzo al ataque.

Yaoyorozu desviaba los golpes y patadas de Andrew sin dificultad alguna mientras los ataques de ella rebotaban en sus escamas; Shoji daba caza a Mineta cuidado de no ser alcanzado por una de las esferas usando el gran trozo de madera que cargaba como escudo.

Yaoyorozu logro conectar un golpe fuerte en el abdomen de Andrew, seguido de un giro y un poderoso golpe en la mejilla del chico, obligándolo a retroceder desorientado mientras ella se alejaba un poco esperando el fuego de su enemigo.

En un momento en el que Yaoyorozu retrocedió Shoji lanzo el trozo de madera con fuerza y la chica lo destruyo en pleno vuelo, en el momento preciso Andrew tomo la punta del arma y con un karatazo la partió en 2 lanzando la mitad que tenía en manos a la chica.

Yaoyorozu esquivo el ataque sin problemas pero Mineta no, el pequeño tropezó y choco con la chica distrayéndola un momento; momento que Andrew aprovecho para lanzarse por ella tomándola de la cintura con uno de sus brazos justo cuando intentaba esquivar, la jalo a él y con el otro brazo bajo los de la chica abrazándola a la altura del abdomen con fuerza, se envolvió junto a ella con sus alas lo más ajustado posible para restringir sus movimientos y por ultimo uso su cola para atar sus piernas.

Yaoyorozu forcejeaba pero cedió cuando escucho a Shoji indicar que había atrapado a Mineta y lo tenía sometido, por último se escucho el mensaje que indicaba la victoria de los héroes.

\- Disculpa ¿te importaría soltarme? – le dijo Yaoyorozu a Andrew un poco molesta.

\- Me gustaría pero… - Andrew intento separar sus alas pero estas simplemente se mantenían en su lugar.

\- Olvidaste los Pop Off de Mineta ¿verdad? – el chico solo contesto con un Ups.

La chica exhalo con desaprobación mientras Andrew buscaba como liberar a la chica que ciertamente se encontraba en una situación algo incomoda siendo abrazada y con la ropa algo reveladora.

\- ¿No puedes destransformarte? – le pregunto Yaoyorozu intentando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Es igual que cuando me transformo y estando tan cerca temo hacerte algo más que quemarte la ropa – Andrew se acerco a su oído y susurro – No creo que quieras eso con el pequeño cerca – la chica sintió una sensación desagradable.

\- Separa tus brazos lo mas que puedas y me deslizare – la chica pensó con cara de satisfacción.

\- Am… Me gustaría que analizaras mejor la situación – Andrew le pidió separando sus brazos algo avergonzado.

Cuando la chica bajo la mirada se dio cuenta que su cuerpo si cabía excepto…

\- Lo siento – la chica se disculpo un poco avergonzada.

\- Chicos el próximo equipo va a comenzar debemos volver – Shoji les dijo con una de sus bocas extra.

\- Estamos en un pequeño apuro – Andrew se giro mostrando sus alas adheridas.

\- ¿Puedes removerlas? – Shoji se dirigió ahora a Mineta.

\- ¿Ah?, si pero toma tiempo – el chico le contesto con desagrado, deseaba poder estar en esa situación.

Shoji sin más demora los levanto y los extrajo del lugar dejándolos fuera del cuarto de control donde se encontraba el resto de los alumnos para que Mineta hiciera lo suyo. Mineta comenzó a remover sus Pop Off usando su mano como una cuchara y deslizándola alrededor de la esfera separándola de la superficie a la que se adhirió.

\- Lo siento, debí prestar más atención – se disculpo Andrew viendo que su compañera se encontraba algo desanimada por la actual situación.

\- No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, lo bueno es que era solo una práctica – ella se relajo.

\- Me gustaría compensarte por esto, ¿Te parece bien si te invito algo de tomar en el almuerzo? – Yaoyorozu se vio un poco sorprendida, aunque no sentía ganas de que alguien le invitara algo puesto que ella bien podía pagar todo lo que consumía ademas sonaba como uno de todos esos chicos que querían salir a comer o algo con ella pero aun así acepto la propuesta del chico.

Mientras tanto Mineta sufría de los celos puesto que deseaba poder estar en su lugar y tener una pequeña cita con la chica de pelo negro; termino de remover los pop off y Andrew desenredo sus alas liberando a la chica e inmediatamente ambos se estiraron.

\- Nos vemos luego – la chica se despidió y regreso con el grupo seguido por los otros 2 chicos.

Andrew regreso con Shoji y le agradeció por sacarlos del lugar en voz baja, el resto de la actividad fluyo con bastante tranquilidad, de nuevo surgió un alumno bastante increíble, Todoroki, quien literalmente congelo el edificio inmovilizando a sus enemigos y completo la prueba bastante rápido, para luego descongelar todo.

\- Ugh con mi sangre fría debo tener cuidado con el – Andrew sintió un escalofrió.

La actividad termino bastante bien, excepto por el pobre Midoriya, Yaoyorozu comento algunas cosas sobre la actividad las cuales eran bastante ciertas; ya estando fuera de la sala de control un comentario de Tsuyu de lo anti climático que era tener una buena actividad comparada con la de Aizawa trajo risas a todos.

Ya de regreso en el aula todos corrieron con Midoriya para conocerlo un poco mejor, incluso Andrew alcanzo a presentarse antes de que volviera su maestro y siguieran las clases.

Dio la hora del almuerzo y vio a Yaoyorozu cerca de la puerta quien le dirigía una mirada, Andrew la vio y sonrió levantándose rápido para acompañarla a la cafetería, sin darse cuenta que cierta chica sentada detrás de él lo miraba alejarse.

\- Disculpa Daketashi – Andrew se giro.

\- Dime Andre – le indico, pareciéndose a su compañera de pelo verde oscuro.

\- Muy bien Andre, ¿Podrías contarme sobre tu Quirk? tengo algo de curiosidad – Yaoyorozu pregunto caminando con sus brazos frente a ella como una señorita.

\- No sé qué decirte, soy un dragón simplemente – Andrew le contesto algo avergonzado.

Al entrar en la cafetería rápido los 2 se formaron platicando un poco sobre la comida, ya con la comida en manos tomaron asiento en una mesa que estaba sola.

\- Espera iré por las bebidas – Andrew dejo su comida en su lugar a lado de la chica y fue corriendo por unas bebidas a la máquina expendedora.

Sin mucha demora Andrew regreso dejando 2 bebidas para Yaoyorozu y una para él, las bebidas de la chica eran 2 tés fríos diferentes los cuales adoraba.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – le pregunto buscando el momento en cuando le indico que bebida quería o en su caso decirle cuáles eran sus favoritos.

\- Te vi tomando estos las veces que vine a la cafetería – Andrew recordó las veces que vio a la chica de pelo negro bebiendo los mismos tés dejándola un poco sorprendida por su memoria.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Yaoyorozu asintió mientras Andrew vio la cantidad de comida que tenía frente a ella – ¿La comida juega un papel importante con tu Quirk? – ella asintió.

\- Mi cuerpo transforma grasas en varios átomos y los usa para crear objetos como habrás visto ya en varias ocasiones, así que mientras más como mas puedo crear – Andrew asintió sorprendido con el Quirk de la chica.

\- ¿Pasa algo similar contigo? – Yaoyorozu pregunto viendo la cantidad de comida que él tenía.

\- Nope, solo me gusta comer – ella lo miro confundida esperando un poco mas de información

– Bueno mi metabolismo es diferente y literalmente puedo aprovechar cualquier tipo de comida, desde la más saludable hasta la más grasosa, para recuperar mis fuerzas pero eso puedo hacerlo descansando como cualquier otra persona – Andrew explico un poco mas encogiendo los hombros.

\- E leído en leyendas e historias sobre dragones y en todas son glotones así que puede que también sea un efecto secundario – Agrego entre bocados.

\- Hablando de dragones ¿Hasta qué extensión puedes transformarte? – Yaoyorozu dio un trago a su té después de la pregunta.

\- Un dragón completo, ya sabes grande, 4 alas, lo típico – Andrew contesto haciendo gestos con las manos.

\- Oh – se ilumino la cara de la chica – ¿Como en esas novelas de fantasía?- su compañero se sorprendió un poco.

\- Si más o menos – Andrew continúo con su comida.

Ambos terminaron su almuerzo y caminaban de regreso al salón platicando sobre leyendas e ideas para el Quirk de Yaoyorozu atrayendo la mirada de algunos alumnos especialmente la de sus compañeros de clase pues estos se veían muy amistosos de la nada.

Llegando al aula se despidieron y cada quien tomo su lugar para proseguir con el día de clases el cual avanzo sin más sorpresas, ya saliendo del lugar vio a Tsuyu, Uraraka y a la chica de piel rosa llamada Ashido conversar sobre el encuentro destinado entre 2 hombres, ya se preparaban para retirarse cuando…

\- Tsuyu – la chica volteo ante el llamado de Andrew.

\- ¿Podrías darme tu numero? – Andrew avergonzado mostro su celular.

\- Claro Andre – Tsuyu ingreso su número y nombre de contacto en el celular.

\- Gracias, nos vemos – Mientras Andrew abandonaba el lugar Tsuyu recibió un mensaje de su compañero el cual consistía en el icono de un dragón y un pulgar arriba, cuando levanto la mirada vio a Andrew dedicarle un pulgar arriba antes de dar vuelta en una esquina, Uraraka rio ya que alcanzo a ver el mensaje que Tsuyu recibió.

Ya casi saliendo de la academia vio a Yaoyorozu caminar sola en dirección a un auto negro, Andrew corrió y la alcanzo.

\- Yaoyorozu – la chica giro para verlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Andre? – la chica lo miro confundida.

\- ¿Te importaría darme tu numero? – le mostro su celular listo para agregar un nuevo contacto.

Yaoyorozu se quedo pensando un momento en todas las veces que un chico se acercaba a hacer lo mismo, obviamente sus intenciones eran diferentes a las de Andrew y debía admitir que se divirtió conversando con él, descartando la primera impresión que le había dejado el chico.

\- Seguro – Yaoyorozu tomo su celular e ingreso su número y con "Momo" como nombre de contacto.

Su compañera se despido y abordo su transporte, poco después recibió un mensaje con el icono de un dragón y un pulgar arriba lo cual le causo una ligera risa.

Andrew llego a casa un poco más contento que en los pasados días, saludo a sus padres y se fue directo a su cuarto lanzándose a su cama.

Poco después su padre entro a su habitación.

\- Hijo recuerda lo de mañana – le hablo su padre sujetando la puerta abierta de la habitación.

\- Claro Pa – Andrew le contesto sin levantarse, su padre sonrió y se retiro.

En el momento en que su padre cerró la puerta Andrew se sintió triste pero prefirió dejar ese pensamiento para después, tomo su mochila y comenzó con su tarea.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap

Todo comentario es bienvenido me ayuda a mejorar.

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas tardes.

Que bien se siente poder terminar un cap mas.

Sin mas demoras los dejo leer.

Como siempre escribo esto por diversion y no soy dueño de nada mas que la idea del personaje.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Comenzaba el fin de semana y Andrew con tristeza se levanto y desayuno con sus padres, platicaba con ellos con la misma alegría que cualquier otro día pero dentro seguía ese sentimiento de tristeza por lo que sucedería a continuación.

\- Bien, hora de empacar – dijo su padre con aires de inspiración.

Su esposa asintió con una sonrisa y Andrew algo desanimado, sin más demoras Andrew comenzó a empacar las cosas de sus padres, no eran muchas asi que al término de un par de horas estaban listos para partir.

\- Bueno hijo, nos duele dejarte así pero debemos volver al trabajo – su madre le hablo con tristeza.

\- Está bien ma, las vacaciones no son eternas – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Podrían enviarme mi bicicleta? – Andrew pregunto.

Sus padres se vieron el uno al otro y asintieron, después tomaron las cajas con las cosas y los 3 comenzaron a cargar todo en el transporte que los llevaría de regreso a su actual casa, mas lejos al sur; Andrew por último se despidió de ellos con un fuerte abrazo y los vio partir.

Ya de vuelta en el departamento Andrew se encontró con un silencio algo incomodo, no era muy grande el departamento, al entrar te encontrabas con un pasillo, 2 puertas a un lado que son las habitaciones, otras 2 al otro lado que son el baño y un cuarto con las maquinas para lavar la ropa, al final del pasillo una puerta que da a la sala/comedor/cocina, un área pequeña con las 3 combinadas dentro de la cual hay una ventana corrediza que lleva a un balcón.

\- Mis papas pagaron por adelantado un mes de renta así que aprovechare y buscare un lugar más pequeño – Andrew se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo una cena instantánea.

\- Podría seguir el consejo de mi papa y buscar a alguien con quien compartir el lugar – pensaba mientras soplaba para enfriar su tazón de ramen instantaneo.

\- El lunes veré si puedo poner un anuncio en la escuela y buscar un Roomie como le dice mi papa – ya terminando su cena se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

La mañana siguiente se levanto y se encontró con un silencio algo deprimente, estaba todo solo y el único sonido que se escuchaba era él los de los demás residentes.

\- Se que el camino del dragón es algo solitario – Andrew suspiro – Es desalentador tener un castillo sin una princesa – el chico tenía una sensación opresiva en el pecho.

\- Tranquilo – se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas – si dejo que me consuman esos pensamientos, mi flama interna se va a enfriar – suspiro para relajarse y siguió con su fin de semana.

Inicio de semana y las clases pasaron bastante normal y "tranquilas" si se le puede llamar así, logro conseguir el permiso para colocar un pequeño anuncio en un tablero, al verlo pudo notar los anuncios de grupos o clubs que existían en UA, claro al formar parte del curso de héroes pierdes la oportunidad de participar en tales actividades pues podrías ocupar ese tiempo entrenando o como diría su maestro Aizawa "Hacer algo productivo".

Al día siguiente le llego un paquete enorme y al abrirlo se encontró con una bicicleta nueva, con una nota que decía "La otra esta toda fea, felicidades por entrar a UA" de parte de sus padres, la bicicleta parecía más para deportes extremos, pero tomando en consideración las características de su cuerpo hibrido parecía la mejor opción puesto este tipo de vehículos es resistente.

Nuevo día, esta vez viajo a la escuela en bici, disfrutando el viento al moverse, sabía que desperdiciaba el potencial de la bici solo usandola para transportarse pero al final estaba contento con el regalo de sus padres. Para su sorpresa recibió un mensaje de alguien interesado en compartir el departamento, aunque no parecía tan interesado en los detalles de la habitación sino mas bien el costo reducido pues era seguro que saldría más barato que rentar uno para una persona tu solo y con la cantidad de alumnos extranjeros estaba seguro que habría interesados.

Acordaron verse durante el almuerzo el día siguiente…

Al volver a casa aprovecho y tomo fotos de las habitaciones, menos la suya obviamente y al día siguiente se la paso pensando en quien sería su posible roomie, quizás algún compañero de otra clase; lo único que esperaba es que fuera de primer año como él y no tener que buscar uno nuevo en un tiempo.

El día llego, Andrew tomo sus clases con tranquilidad, a la hora del almuerzo se disculpo con sus compañeros y tomo su propio camino hacia unas bancas en una área verde de la escuela.

\- Vaya este lugar es increíble – pensó mientras caminaba observando sus alrededores – Es triste que no tenemos tanto tiempo para apreciarlo pero mi trabajo como héroe es proteger la belleza de este mundo – apretó su puño y se dirigió a su destino.

Logro divisar una figura en la banca en la que acordaron verse y apresuro el paso.

\- Hola… - se detuvo y se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba – ¿Uraraka? – la chica de pelo castaño se mostro algo confundida, ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta antes con el anuncio?

\- Daketashi, am ¿Eres tu el del anuncio? – El chico asintió.

\- Mis padres regresaron a casa y hay una habitación libre – contesto sentándose a su lado.

\- Bueno – se llevo una mano al pecho la chica y el aire de sus pulmones salió en forma de suspiro - Me alegra que sea alguien conocido – le dedico una sonrisa brillante.

El resto del almuerzo pasaron platicando sobre el lugar y todos los detalles aunque la chica parecía más interesada en el costo y todo lo relacionado con el dinero así que Andrew se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Uraraka – la chica lo miro – No lo tomes a mal pero ¿Tienes algún problema con el costo del lugar? – le pregunto.

\- Ammm… no, a decir verdad… bueno – avergonzada se rascaba la nuca – Mi familia no es de mucho dinero así que mientras más pueda aliviar la carga mejor… - paso a mirar su almuerzo con una mirada algo triste – Por eso quiero ser héroe, para apoyarlos económicamente y puedan tener las vacaciones que siempre desearon – la chica ahora tenía una mirada de determinación.

\- Que noble de tu parte – Andrew simulaba limpiarse una lágrima.

Platicaron un poco mas y acordaron realizar la mudanza de la chica el ultimo día de la semana para poder descansar el fin de semana y sin más distracciones tal día llego, Andrew fue hasta su casa para ayudarla a mover todo y encontró que ella ya tenía todo en cajas; el ya estaba preparado mentalmente para el viaje con las cajas pero cuando la chica uso su poder en ellas todo se volvió más sencillo, Andrew las pego todas juntas y el viaje de regreso fue un tranquilo viaje en bici.

Ya de vuelta en el departamento la ayudo a acomodar todo en su lugar hasta que llego el turno de las cosas personales.

\- Bueno supongo eso es todo de mi parte – se levanto y se limpio las manos –S-si yo me encargo del resto – la chica se avergonzó un poco.

\- Ya separe el pequeño almacén en el baño con una pequeña pared, la puerta de la derecha es mía, puedes acomodar tus cosas en la otra y tener tu privacidad – la chica solo asintió.

\- Hare croquetas para la cena ¿Te parece? – Andrew la miro esperando su respuesta – Am, n-no es necesario yo puedo… - cuando lo miro su cara le indicaba que no era la respuesta que estaba esperando – Esta bien… croquetas suena bien – Andrew solo sonrió y dejo a la chica hacer lo suyo.

El fin de semana ella intento pagar el mes de renta y cuando Andrew le indico que el mes ya estaba pagado su cara le causo mucha risa, era como una mezcla entre felicidad y preocupacion, en su lugar usaron el dinero para comprar más comida pues con 2 ahora no sería suficiente la que ya había.

El fin de semana paso muy tranquilo y sin muchos eventos, cada uno hacia lo suyo pero no se sentía nada incomodo el ambiente, se conocieron un poco mas como por ejemplo sus gustos, la comida favorita de ella era el mochi y Andrew hizo una nota mental para aprender a prepararlo.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu comida favorita? – Le pregunto la chica – Mmm… puedo comer cualquier cosa pero supongo la que mas disfruto…- con una mano en la barbilla pensó un poco – La comida picante, ya sabes esas que te hacen… - Andrew exhalo una pequeña flama y ambos rieron un poco.

El inicio de una nueva semana llego y Andrew se levanto más temprano de lo usual a darse un baño, cuando salió vio que su compañera salía de su habitación aun medio dormida, se dieron los buenos días y ella paso a darse un baño pero no sin antes…

\- Preparare el almuerzo para hoy, ¿Algo en especifico? – Ella parece haberse despertado y se encontró con la misma mirada de siempre… - Lo que prepares está bien – al final ella salió del baño ya arreglada y se encontró con las loncheras y Andrew terminando de arreglarse la corbata.

\- Sabes Daketashi, podrías dejarme cocinar a mi también – le dijo mientras ella guardaba la suya.

\- Dime André, si quieres y no tengo problemas con que lo hagas; pero para tenerlo en cuenta me gusta cocinar – el tomo sus cosas y partieron a la escuela en la bici de Andrew después de cerrar.

Los días pasaban bastante normal podría decirse, ahora el almuerzo lo comía generalmente con Shoji y Tokoyami, rara vez con Tsuyu y Uraraka, en su opinión eran bastante agradables, ambos chicos comenzaron a llamarlo "Dake" ya que su nombre era algo complicado de decir, el chico en cuestión no pudo negarse a ese simple apodo, no después de que fuera la idea de ellos decirle así de ahora en adelante además, a pesar de que él les dijo, nada mas Tsuyu le decía Andre, Uraraka de vez en cuando.

El maestro Aizawa declaro que hoy tendrían una actividad, Andrew se preparo mentalmente para la difícil prueba, pero termino siendo la simple selección del representante de clase, cosa que relajo al chico – Una actividad escolar común – pensó.

Aunque el maestro no especifico como se seleccionaría, todos comenzaron a discutir quien seria e Iida propuso una votación, algo tonto ya que todos votarían por si mismos aunque Andrew no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Se que no estoy para el papel de representante – pensó – No con lo torpe que soy – Asintió a su propia honestidad.

\- Ya sé por quién votar - La votación se llevo a cabo y los resultados fueron algo inesperados, Midoriya tenía 3 votos y Yaoyorozu 2.

El chico peliverde estaba en shock mientras Yaoyorozu estaba algo decepcionada, miro a sus compañeros y cuando cruzo su mirada con Andrew este sonrió y le levanto el pulgar.

\- ¿Acaso el…? – La chica pensó; el maestro calmo la situación y prosiguió con mas indicaciones hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

\- Andrew – el chico volteo al llamado después de tomar algunas cosas de su mochila.

\- ¿Comemos juntos? – pregunto Yaoyorozu.

\- Claro, ¿Te molesta si nos acompañan? – señalo a Shoji y Tokoyami.

\- Claro que no, vayamos antes de que la fila crezca mucho – La chica exclamo y los 4 comenzaron a caminar platicando de vez en cuando.

Tomaron sus almuerzos y se fueron a sentar junto a otros compañeros de la clase, Andrew estaba junto a Yaoyorozu y tenía a Tsuyu frente a él, Andrew se ofrecían a traer las bebidas a su compañera ya que conocía muy bien cuales adoraba y los demás ya tenían las suyas.

Andrew volvió rápido con las bebidas, los chicos vieron la situación algo confundidos ya que Yaoyorozu no había dicho nada solo le entrego el dinero y su compañero se encamino sin demora.

\- Tus favoritos – exclamo Andrew mientras entregaba las bebidas y se gano algunas miradas incluyendo Tsuyu, que cuando la cruzo con Andrew ella regreso a su comida.

\- ¿Acaso ella…? Nah – Andrew se quito esa idea y siguió con su almuerzo.

Ya cuando todo parecía terminar tranquilo, sonaron las alarmas de emergencia, el pánico crecía mientras todos se amontonaban para salir, Andrew se aseguraba de que nadie intentara hacer algo estilo "Mineta", como él le decía, a sus compañeras cuando de repente vio a su compañero Iida volar de forma nada genial y estrellarse contra el muro pero logro calmar a los alumnos y organizar las cosas al final.

Al final Midoriya cedió su puesto a Iida y el resto de los alumnos aceptaron, Yaoyorozu conservaba su expresión de tristeza pues aun quería el puesto y se sentía ignorada, Andrew solo le sonrió cuando ella miro en su dirección y ella se animo un poco sabiendo que tenia a alguien que la apoyaba.

Los días pasaron normales para la clase, tareas y alguno que otro ejercicio con All Migth pero rumores empezaron a surgir sobre una gran actividad que involucraba una instalación especial de la escuela, aunque faltaba un poco de tiempo para ella sus compañeros de clase no evitaban discutir sobre que podría ser que usarían una instalación especial de la academia.

No paso mucho antes de que tal día llegara…

\- Muy bien alumnos, el día de hoy para la clase habilidades heroicas fundamentales se decidió que serian supervisados por mí, All Might y otro héroe pro en un ejercicio de rescate – Aizawa les comento mostrando una tarjeta que decía "Rescue".

Pronto los alumnos comenzaron a expresar sus propias ideas entre ellos, Andrew alcanzo a escuchar que el ambiente ideal para Tsuyu eran las inundaciones.

\- Ciertamente – pensó Andrew mientras la imagen de Tsuyu en su traje de heroína comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza pero se esfumo cuando su maestro continuo hablando.

\- Como sus trajes pueden o no ser aptos para actividades de rescate es su decisión si usarlos o no – presiono un botón en su Smartphone o lo que sea que usaba para controlar el lugar y los maletines con los trajes heroicos surgieron de la pared.

\- Si por favor, rescatar personas vistiendo poca ropa suena demasiado vergonzoso – Andrew pensó.

Un cambio de ropa después…

Andrew caminaba junto a sus compañeros, descalzo, se acerco para abordar el autobús que los llevaría a las instalaciones para su práctica.

\- Parece que ya superaste tu etapa de exhibicionista, kero – Andrew reconocía esa voz fácilmente y ese pequeño sonido que hace al terminar.

\- Espero ya dejes esas bromas – le dijo Andrew con unas sonrisa, con la parte superior de su traje terminada se sentía un poco mejor, aunque no había mucha diferencia, era una playera sin mangas ajustada que le subía hasta el cuello, el diseño eran simplemente sus escamas, transformado y con lo ajustado que era daba la ilusión de que su cuerpo completo estaba cubierto de escamas.

Su compañero Iida trataba con gran animo agrupar a los alumnos para abordar el autobús, al final no era como él lo había planeado pero al menos todos estaban sentados en buen orden.

\- Con Bakugo y Midoriya separados las cosas estarán más tranquilas – pensó Andrew sacando su celular que había guardado en su pantalón junto a un par de audífonos pequeños, se los coloco y comenzó a escuchar música durante el camino – Nada como power metal para inspirarte - penso; tratando de olvidar el hecho que no pudo sentarse junto a Tsuyu ya que parecían muy animados platicando alrededor de ella.

Se dispuso a ver por la ventana cuando sintió un toque en su brazo.

\- Daketashi no creo que sea correcto que uses tus auriculares en el autobús – Yaoyorozu su compañera sentada a un lado le indico con un tono reprímente.

\- Pero es mejor que escucharlos discutir – señalo al grupo que había comenzado a discutir con bakugo – Buen punto – Le contesto y Andrew se coloco de nuevo los audífonos mientras su compañera y Uraraka platicaban sobre la discusión frente a ellas.

No mucho tiempo después escucho a su maestro calmar la situación y se guardo los audífonos para luego levantarse y observar la enorme instalación frente a sus ojos con unas enormes letras doradas "USJ".

\- ¿Universal Studios Japan? – pensó Andrew riendo a su propia broma.

Al entrar se maravillaron con todos los escenarios disponibles para entrenar en caso de numerosos desastres, incontables ideas se le ocurrían al muchacho en las cuales su habilidad podría ser útil para el rescate.

El otro héroe profesional en el lugar para acompañarlos era N.13.

\- Tantararan los chicos del barrio – Rio mentalmente Andrew pensando en que debería compartir mas sus bromas aunque probablemente no era el momento.

Al parecer All Might no logro asistir por unos inconvenientes pero todo parecía estar tranquilo, 13 comenzó a explicar su Quirk, Black Hole, y como podía ser usado tanto para salvar personas en desastres tanto como para matar.

Andrew entendía perfectamente, con su habilidad para transformarse podría fácilmente matar personas incinerándolas, aplastándolas incluso tragándoselas, pero por suerte 13 siguió con su discurso comentando de un nuevo comienzo donde los jóvenes aprenderían a usar tales poderes para el bien de la humanidad.

\- No es la naturaleza de tu Quirk sino como lo uses lo que define quien eres – pensó Andrew, quien debería compartir este tipo de pensamientos.

Andrew recordó de cuando era niño, como vivía fascinado con los dragones, desde los que cuidaban princesas o tesoros, la serpiente emplumada y muchos otros; aunque el que más le encantaba era uno del que su papa hablaba mucho, un dragón que juro pelear contra la oscuridad hasta el fin de los tiempos, aunque estuviera herido, aunque las personas a las que juro proteger fallecieron hace muchas eras, aunque la oscuridad lentamente lo consumiera, el seguía luchando sin dejar de lado su propósito, su promesa.

Pero justo cuando se sentía inspirado su maestro grito alarmado ordenándoles que se mantuvieran juntos y no se movieran, le pidió a 13 que los protegiera y aunque sus compañeros al inicio no entendían, el vio en las miradas de aquellos invasores, ellos eran la oscuridad a la cual debía combatir.

\- ¡No se muevan ellos son Villanos! – grito Aizawa colocándose sus gafas.

Aizawa salto de inmediato y era algo increíble, el solo acababa con los villanos con bastante habilidad, a pesar de que no podía borrar todos los tipos de Quirks lograba superar sus problemas con bastante estilo, Midoriya al igual que Andrew estaban contemplando asombrados, pero las palabras del representante de clase saco a ambos del trance.

\- No es tiempo de analizar es hora de evacuar – ambos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a salir con el resto del grupo pero antes de que lograran su objetivo.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo permitir eso – una nube negra les bloqueo el camino, Andrew se enfoco en una líneas en la nube que parecían ser los ojos del villano.

\- Buenas tardes, somos la liga de los villanos – comento la nube con bastante elegancia y cordialidad.

\- Shit, cuando el villano es cordial significa que es peligroso – Andrew pensó.

\- Lamentamos las molestias pero nos permitimos ingresar a las instalaciones de la academia para poder acabar con el símbolo de la paz, también conocido como All Might – Andrew se quedo en shock por lo que dijo, venían a acabar con All Might, aunque intentara creer que era imposible algo le decía que si están aquí es porque tienen algo que podría lograrlo.

\- Ahora si no les molesta cumpliré mi rol y… - de repente Bakugo y Kirishima saltaron para atacarlo deteniendo lo que intentaba hacer.

El villano comento sobre lo peligroso que fue ese ataque, mientras Andrew seguía en su lugar – No, ¿Que estoy haciendo? – se dijo a si mismo viendo como se quedo inmóvil mientras sus compañeros actuaban; el grito de 13 lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Ustedes serán separados – La niebla negra los rodeó a todos.

\- Serán torturados – se escucho y Andrew se transformo en su forma hibrida.

-NO, no, no – Andrew pensó cuando vio a Midoriya correr hacia sus compañeros mientras el seguia en su lugar.

\- Serán asesinados – la nube negra comenzaba a cubrir a sus compañeros en pequeños grupos.

\- NONONONONONONONO – Andrew salto para alcanzar a Midoriya quien estaba con Tsuyu y Mineta; la chica alcanzo a verlo mientras el estiraba su mano pero al final la oscuridad lo envolvió y se encontró ahora en medio de una tormenta.

El chico aterrizo cerca de la pared de un edificio, recargo su cabeza contra la pared mientras el agua caía sobre sus escamas, miraba sus manos con ira mientras las apretaba con frustración.

\- Que estúpido soy, que estúpido soy… - se insultaba a si mismo lleno de angustia golpeando su cabeza contra la pared un par de veces y luego dejo salir un grito de ira al aire.

\- ¡Dake! – escucho una voz similar.

\- Toko… - vio a su compañero caer cerca pero algo capto su atención a lo lejos, en una calle perpendicular un villano grande lanzaba una lanza echa de pura luz, lleno de ira su mente se nublo, no hesito y se lanzo con velocidad hacia su compañero, quien veía la lanza acercarse pero justo antes de impactar, la mano de Andrew la bloqueo, la lanza se deformo al chocar contra la mano escamosa del chico y por la fuerza que dicha arma poseía al ser lanzada luchaba por seguir con su camino pero con un grito de furia Andrew apretó su mano destruyendo la lanza.

\- Dake ¿estas… - Tokoyami fue interrumpido pues su compañero había salido disparado en contra del villano grande, cambio su atención a uno pequeño que creaba otra lanza de luz, la mejilla del villano se deformo por el impacto del puño de Andrew quien giro su cuerpo para que su golpe lanzara al villano contra el asfalto quien reboto y quedo inconsciente.

El villano grande y musculoso quien era el que había lanzado el proyectil anterior, intento atacar a nuestro chico con un gran golpe pero fue esquivado sin dificultad, Andrew desencadeno una serie de golpes que hizo retroceder al villano y ponerlo de rodillas, por ultimo le dio el golpe final en la cara destruyendo la máscara que portaba el villano y dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Dake… tranquilo – Andrew se recupero un poco y se dio cuenta de su compañero que estaba a un lado, ambos se refugiaron dentro de un edificio; Andrew se encontraba agitado y Tokoyami parecía entender por qué.

\- Tranquilo mi amigo, saldremos de aquí – le dijo con tranquilidad.

\- No es eso, es solo que – golpeo la pared – Pude haber hecho algo, pero dude y ahora… - en su voz se escuchaba el remordimiento.

\- Te entiendo, sabemos cómo te sientes – Andrew lo miro y se encontró con Dark Shadow – pero nuestros compañeros no son débiles, ellos puede arreglárselas solos – Dark Shadow levanto un pulgar a las palabras de Tokoyami y Andrew sonrió. A continuación Tokoyami le explico mas sobre Dark Shadow y su situación en lugares oscuros.

\- Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué lo tratas mas como algo si para mi es más un alguien? – ambas aves de la oscuridad se miraron – Digo probablemente seas la persona más cercana a él y a quien más aprecia, si tuviera la fuerza yo también entraría en frenesí acabando con todo lo que pudiera lastimarte – Tokoyami miro a su compañero y Dark Shadow solo bajo la mirada – Digo ahorita mismo quiero hacerlo pero puede que solo empeore las cosas – Tokoyami solo sonrió.

\- Primero quiero que sepas que aprecio tus palabras y las tomare en consideración – Dark Shadow levanto la mirada – Pero ahora debemos regresar con el resto y – Andrew lo silencio con un dedo, se detuvo a escuchar y lanzo a Tokoyami detrás de él, confundido el ave solo lo vio explotar.

\- Malditos – Andrew extendio sus alas removiendo el humo mientras seguía en su lugar – Tienes razón, debemos volver con el resto, yo me encargo de los de arriba tu los de abajo – Tokoyami asintió y Andrew salió volando hacia la ventana de donde el villano estaba disparando.

Desvió otro misil con su ala y continuo a arremeter contra los villanos, las ventanas brillaban y explotaban en el piso donde se encontraba hasta que salió por una de ellas cargando a un villano, el cual arrojo a la ventana de otro edificio, rompiéndola y entrando para repetir el proceso.

Tokoyami quedo algo hipnotizado con la habilidad de su compañero… además de la brutalidad con la que acababa con los villanos, digo no ves a un héroe usar a un villano de escudo para bloquear un misil, especialmente cuando eres resistente a ellos; mucho menos usarlos de proyectil.

La pelea continúo por varios minutos para ambos y lentamente el número de villanos se reducía, al final Tokoyami sujetaba al último villano de la playera después de que Dark Shadow lo usara como saco de boxeo.

\- Creo que son todos – índico Andrew aterrizando a un lado de su amigo y entonces sintieron una enorme vibración.

\- Debemos volver – exclamo Tokoyami y Andrew se coloco en posición de lanzamiento.

\- Sube – Tokoyami subió a su espalda sin dudar – Hmmm jamás creí que el destino me permitiría montar a un dragón – pensó mientras Andrew se ajustaba al nuevo peso.

\- Cualquiera que te escuchara dudaría de tu orientación sexual – dijo Dark Shadow en la mente de Tokoyami.

\- Silencio – le respondió. – Salgamos por la puerta trasera – El chico dragón solo asintió y comenzó a volar.

Se encontraron con una puerta bloqueada – Dark Shadow – exclamo Yokoyami y su sombra se lanzo con velocidad golpeando rápidamente la puerta gritando ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA hasta que se abrió; ya fuera Andrew se elevo un poco para ver la situación y se encontraron con los pros entrando por la puerta.

\- Ya llegaron los refuerzos – exclamo el escamado – Rodea, no queremos toparnos con más sorpresas – le exclamo su amigo.

Andrew voló sin más demoras cerca del suelo y alrededor de las instalaciones, hasta por fin llegar a la entrada, voló boca arriba permitiendo a su amigo soltarse, dar un giro en el aire y caer con bastante estilo mientras su capa regresaba a su lugar lentamente.

Mientras tanto Andrew giro en el aire y con un fuerte batir de alas, se detuvo en medio del aire y aterrizo a lado de Tokoyami – Chicos me alegra que estén bien – se acerco a sus compañeros.

\- Tu no luces muy bien, kero – exclamo su amiga.

Andrew se miro a sí mismo – Ah, esto no es nada, sus lanzacohetes no eran tan fuertes – se sacudió el polvo negro del cuerpo.

\- ¿Lanzacohetes? – la mirada de Mineta se torno algo azul del miedo que le causaba pensar que le dispararan con lanzacohetes.

La policía se llevaba a los villanos y revisaban a los alumnos, ya tranquilo se dio cuenta de los villanos que llevaban en camilla – Creo que me excedí un poco… -, los enfermeros fueron a revisarlo pero lo único que hicieron fue limpiarlo, no tenía herida alguna, el camino de regreso al salón de clases fue silencioso. Todos tenían la tristeza en el rostro, que mas esperabas después de experimentar tal situación.

El chico dragón aun sentía el remordimiento de no poder actuar a tiempo, estaba contento, realmente contento de que Tokoyami tuviera razón y sus amigos salieran todos sanos, excepto por Midoriya pero por alguna razón esperaba que eso pasara.

Pero el hecho de que hesitara para actuar en momento de crisis es lo que le afecto, tal vez… tal vez si se hubiera movido hubieran evitados tantos problemas, quizás… quizás…

El ruido de el autobús deteniéndose y la voz de Iida organizando a los alumnos para volver al salón lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, todos estaban descansando tranquilos, algunos intentaban olvidar las cosas platicando, en el celular, en fin todos intentaban relajarse, Uraraka salió a hablar con sus padres por teléfono, después todos hicieron lo mismo, dar las noticias sobre lo sucedido antes de que se enteraran por la Tv.

Andrew los siguió después de poco, se aparto un poco y llamo a sus padres, desde el inicio sabían que pasaba algo por la hora en la que llamaba, el relato solo empeoro pero al final se tranquilizaron al escuchar cómo se las arreglo para salir adelante; también les conto como se sentía.

\- Hijo, nadie está preparado para algo así – escucho a su padre – Para algo entrenas entrenas en la academia, además nadie salió herido; ya sabes como decía tu abuelo, aceptas tus errores, aprendes de ellos y jamás los cometes de nuevo – Andrew solo suspiro relajado - Gracias pa – se despidio mas alegre y dejo que sus padres continuaran con su trabajo.

Los oficiales realizaron algunas preguntas, les indicaron que la escuela estaría cerrada el día siguiente y cada quien partió a su casa, los padres de sus compañeros los esperaban fuera de las instalaciones para recogerlos.

Bueno excepto los suyos y los de su compañera, la miro y con una seña ambos partieron en la bici, ella se veía más relajada pero a Andrew se le notaba que algo aun lo molestaba.

\- Hey ¿Qué tal si compramos unas golosinas? – le dijo su compañera sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Seguro, yo invito – ambos se detuvieron en una tienda de conveniencia y caminaron el resto del camino a casa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? tienes cara de que algo te molesta – le pregunto su roomie después de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, sin mucho pensar Andrew le dijo como se sentía, ella asintió y pensó un poco que decir.

\- Se cómo te sientes, pero no tiene caso mortificarse por eso ahora, todo salió bien al final, solo debemos aprender y seguir adelante – Andrew la miro algo confundido.

\- No es tan fácil digo tú te lanzaste a ayudar a Iida para que pudiera salir, Shoji también, yo solo pude hacerlo cegado por la ira – Uraraka lo miro confundida – Yo solo pude hacerlo después de que 13 saliera herido, no quería que lo mismo le pasara a Iida, además… ¿La ira afecta tu poder? – le pregunto girando un poco la cabeza.

\- Supongo nunca les explique bien cómo funcionaba – Andrew escupió en su mano causando una mirada de desagrado en su amiga, luego exhalo una ligera flama y su saliva mantuvo la flama encendida.

\- Imagina que esta es mi alma, no como cualquier otra, el alma de un dragón – explico mostrando la flama en su mano.

\- Dejarla salir y envolverme con estas flamas me permite adoptar la forma de un dragón – acerco su brazo y el fuego salto a su brazo, se extendió hasta su codo y al extinguirse se revelaron sus escamas – Con entrenamiento aprendí a controlarlo y conseguir mi forma hibrida – su brazo se cubrió de nuevo en fuego y las escamas desaparecieron.

\- Las emociones son como combustible, por ejemplo piensa en esos momentos felices con tu familia, con tus amigos, imagínate cumpliendo tus sueños – Al escuchar sus palabras ella comenzó a imaginar su familia en navidad, momentos en los que reía con Deku e Iida, se imagino con sus padres de vacaciones y entonces… lo sintió.

\- Esa sensación, esa felicidad, puede hacer arder esta flama por eras, arder más fuerte que el fuego del infierno… o bueno eso decía mi abuelo – ella asintió entendiendo lo que decía.

\- El problema son las negativas como por ejemplo la ira – junto sus manos y exhalo fuego con fuerza, conteniéndolo, separo un poco los dedos y las flamas escapaban con fuerza.

– La flama se vuelve muy salvaje, difícil de controlar y siempre temo herir a mis seres queridos puesto que actuó solamente por instinto – junto las manos y extinguió el fuego

– Supongo no tengo que explicar que sucede con las tristes – y con esto termino su explicación.

\- Entonces eso significa… - puso una cara seria Uraraka – Solo hay que subirte los ánimos – entonces ella sonrió y el la siguió poco después.

\- Espera ahí, hare una cena que te subirá los ánimos – él la miro confundido mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

\- En tal caso me daré un baño – se sacudió el cabello y su mano salió con pequeñas manchas negras, ella solo asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

\- Esta sensación, padre me hablaste una vez de ella – pensó Andrew mientras observaba a su amiga.

Después del baño, durante el resto del tiempo que ella tardo en tener lista la cena el solo la miro tratando de entender esa extraña sensación.

No mucho después la cena estaba lista y para su sorpresa era… - ¿Estofado? – así es, era un simple estofado de carne y verduras acompañado de arroz.

\- Hey no lo digas como si fuera algo simple – no importaba como lo veía Andrew… era algo simple.

\- Hablas como si fuera algo único – Andrew comió y comenzó a reír un poco mientras Uraraka inflaba las mejillas un poco mostrando irritación.

\- Pero sin duda esta delicioso – Ambos comieron sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Ya terminando la cena Andrew lavaba los platos – Mañana tenemos el día libre ¿Qué harás ahorita? – le pregunto su compañera de cuarto.

\- Supongo me pondré a jugar videojuegos, hace mucho que no lo hago y la consola está acumulando polvo – al escuchar esto ella volteo a la tele a buscar una consola o algo.

\- Esta en mi cuarto, para evitar la tentación de jugar y ponerme a estudiar – ella solo exclamo un – oh- y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Después de conectar el más moderno PS y ella saliera del baño ambos jugaron por varias horas.

\- Hey ¿Sabes pelear verdad? – le pregunto Uraraka mientras lo veía enfrentarse a un jefe del remake de Bloodborne.

\- Claro ¿Por? – se relajo ya que venció a Ebrietas.

\- ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme? – el la miro confundido – Mi habilidad depende de mis manos, después de mi pelea junto a Deku me di cuenta lo que puede servir saber pelear un poco y no solo correr con mis manos enfrente intentando tocar a mi enemigo – el asintió entendiendo su punto.

\- Todo lo que se, se enfoca en ataque pues tengo defensa integrada pero si puedo enseñarte algunas cosas – se sujeto la barbilla – Después buscamos un curso de artes marciales o algo que involucre mucho las manos – ella negó con la mano.

\- No creo ser capaz de pagar uno – el sonrió y contesto – Entonces te buscare uno – ella estaba a punto de objetar pero él la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué tal si un día me salvas la vida todo gracias a lo que aprendiste en un curso? Nunca se sabe – ambos guardaron silencio antes de comenzar a reír.

\- Padre creo que ya lo entiendo, esta sensación – Andrew la vio reír – Me recuerda a cuando me platicabas de tus hermanos ¿Es así como se siente, tener una hermana? – un bostezo lo detuvo de sus pensamientos un momento – Incluso tu decías tener "hermanos" que no tenían relación de sangre, solo amigos que ascendieron de puesto -.

Sin duda en poco tiempo ellos se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del otro, pero no de forma como el resto pensaría, estar juntos no se sentía como una pareja, estar juntos les causaba una sensación familiar… como cuando disfrutas momentos en familia.

\- Debemos dormir – le indico a su "hermana" y ella asintió.

\- Supongo es extraño pero bueno, los sentimientos aparecen sin que uno se lo espere, no quiero incomodarla con mis tontas ideas – pensaba sin darse cuenta que ella lo miraba a el de la misma forma, pensando en cómo su padre se comportaba con su hermano y le daba la sensación de que ella comenzaba a compartir algo similar con su compañero de cuarto.

Ambos se encaminaron a sus cuartos – Buenas noches – exclamo Uraraka.

\- Buenas noches, Nee san – contesto Andrew sin darse cuenta.

Uraraka se movió rápido al borde de la puerta a verlo y confirmar si enserio había dicho eso pero solo vio como se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de su roomie.

\- ¿Pense en voz alta? – se pregunto a ella misma, interrumpida por un bostezo decidió dejarlo para después puesto que no le desagradaba la idea

\- Hasta mañana, Nii san – susurro con una ligera risa y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Lamento no publicar tan seguido ya saben...

Shit happens.

No me gusta escribir sin motivacion.

Dejen sus comentarios si los tienen, me hacen feliz y gracias por leer.

Espero tener pronto el siguiente cap de mi otra historia si alguien de por aqui la lee.

En todo caso hasta el siguiente cap.

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
